


Alcohol Ban

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale House, M/M, Pictures, booze, gifs, gifs of s01e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hears Stiles yell from the living room. “THAT IS <b>IT</b>, WE ARE NEVER GONNA HAVE BOOZE INSIDE THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN!"  And Derek agrees silently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol Ban

  
 

  
 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. Please don't hurt me D:


End file.
